What Cameron COULD Have Done !
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: This is just a one shot that popped in my head. Its supposed to take place when House REALLY DOES wake up after being shot! xxYES! I MADE THIS A 2 PARTER NOW because i was asked toxx
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own House, Fox, or anything of the nature. However, if I could own Cuddy & Cameron's clothes I would ... not to mention Hugh Laurie. I'd lock him in my basement and make him teach me to play the piano! -- haha! _

_Love it when you guys review, so keep the reviews coming! ) _

_Rated T: Just to cover myself... _

_HousexCameron: because I LOVE this pairing!! _

_One-Shot, but I could continue if 2/3 of my reviewers ask me to! Tehehe. _

_Enough of my rambling ...here it goes!! _

_Hugs from : CrashxIn2xMe _

Allison Cameron knew if he had woken up at this moment, all he'd do is laugh at her. But she decided she couldn't blame him. After all, she was being some-what pathetic.

She was clutching House's hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes had black smudges around them, because of her mascara that was beginning to run. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were slightly pink from crying. It was official, she was a total wreck!

Cameron had sat in the one single spot, staring at his dark lashes thinking of his piercing blue eyes that lay beneath his closed lids. She prayed and wished upon every star that someday, someday soon, he would again look at her with those piercing, icy, eyes.

For hours she waited for him to wake. A full 24 hours passed; and though his pulse was beginning to even out, and his coloring began to reappear, he still had not awakened.

She had now been sitting for 36 hours by House's side. She had refused to leave, even when advised to do so by both Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson. She had never let go of his hand either. She hoped, if she held him long enough... he'd have to wake up.

Cameron was beginning to get frustrated, _why? WHY ?! _She asked herself.

"You're an ass, but a stubborn ass! You know that! Don't give up on me now. DO NOT GIVE UP!" She screamed at him, as tears fell down her cheeks and hit the floor in puddles.

She put her face to his hand and kissed it. She then moved slightly and kissed his shoulder. Then she moved a little more, and kissed the crook of his neck. Finally, she pulled her face away a little and looked at his face. With being so close to her, she couldn't help but smile. She kissed his forehead lightly. She pulled her face away, and just as she was about to get herself ready for the long sleepless night ahead of her in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed-side, when she felt his hand tighten around hers.

At first, she hadn't believed it. Not until he whispered her name.

"Oh! House! How are you? How do you feel?" She asked with tears, happy tears, welling up in her eyes.

"Like I've been shot!" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, closed them to blink away tears so he wouldn't see them; and looked back to find him staring at her.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You, you've been crying." he observed.

"Oh, it's just ... I... and you...I couldn't ..." She didn't want to admit it, but lying would be obvious.

"Cameron," he whispered, "come here." he coaxed her with his pointer finger.

When her ear was to his mouth, so he could whisper to her he said, "Thank you." and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She smiled, and headed out of his room.

"I'll let you rest." She was half way out the door when he called her back.

She approached his bed and he patted a spot next to him.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep." he said.

She only nodded.

"Well, are you going to come lie down next to your stubborn-ass-of-a-boss, or not?!" he asked.

Petrified by the fact that he had heard her, but still happy that he was alive; she got up the courage to close the blinds and turn the TV. on with the volume down to use as a small source of light; and finally laid down next to him.

He put his arm under her neck and stroked the soft, white skin on her shoulder. She fell asleep quickly, as did he... but not before placing a kiss in her hair, and smiling to himself.

_Don't forget to revieewww!! ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own House, Fox, or anything of the nature. However, if I could own Cuddy & Cameron's clothes I would ... not to mention Hugh Laurie. I'd lock him in my basement and make him teach me to play the piano! -- haha! _

_I wrote this because every single one of my reviewers said I should continue! So here it goes, I figure I'll write maybe 3 parts (this being the 2nd) but if all goes well, maybe more will come. You never know ..._

_Rated T: Just to cover myself... _

_HousexCameron: because I LOVE this pairing!! _

_Hugs from: CrashxIn2xMe _

House woke up groggily. He sat up as best he could, and had to ask himself if it had all been a dream. He cursed under his breath. _How could I be so stupid?! Cameron was never here, why would she be? _The thing was, he had to admit that he'd had dreams about her before; but none of them had been so real. He felt as though he remembered touching her arm, and he tried to recall the smell of her hair. House just couldn't understand why he had expected her to be there when he woke up. After a moment of looking around his hospital room, he lay back down and simply stared at the hem of his blanket.

As he began to drift back off to sleep, the door opened. He didn't bother opening his eyes, because he figured there was absolutely no point in making an effort to stay awake for one the nurses. He continued to drift deeper and deeper into sleep.

As it had turned out, the woman that House figured to be a nurse was Cameron. She came in and with a sly smile sat on the edge of his bed. She couldn't hide her grin, because after all, when he slept he looked more peaceful than she had ever seen him. The steel-like glare from his eyes were hidden, the creases in his forehead gone, and his usually straight lipped mouth was relaxed into a faint - but visible - smile.

She put her had to his temple and ran her finger through his hair. _Wow, he has really nice hair...I've been wondering. _She thought to her self and chuckled very quietly. _God, he's just ... _she stopped pushing her fingers through his hair and pulled her hand down to cup his cheek, _Amazing. _She said it both in her head and quietly out loud. She then stood up, careful not to wake him, and left the room.

A few hours later House had woken up to see Wilson entering his room.

"Hey Jimmy!" he said in a mockingly happy tone.

"House, glad to see you're still as witty as usual." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"So, how are things?" House asked.

"Uhm, good?" Wilson answered, "Want to know about anything in particular?"

"Where's Cameron."

"Don't know."

"Fine."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Really..."   
"Right. I'm hungry, snag me something will you? "

"Only if you tell me why you're so curious about Cameron."

"Like I said, no reason!"

"You miss her?"

"Never mind!"

"What ever you say House."

"Shut up Jimmy, don't you have some dying kid to save."

"What ever you say House ... what ever you say." And with that, Wilson left.

House was hungry, but decided he would rather ignore his hunger than tell Wilson, that indeed he did miss Cameron. He wasn't always so sure why, but he knew that something about her lured him towards her. Maybe it was her utter beauty; she was like porcelain, or maybe her intelligence, she was so smart (most of the time, excluding the crystal-meth and sleeping with Chase) or maybe it was just, her as a whole. Her beauty, her brains, her excitement over the little things, her intense ability to stand for what she believes; she was just ... amazing.

And with that as a final thought, before the meds kicked in, he fell asleep.

At 8pm, with Chase and Foreman already gone, and Cuddy and Wilson on their way out, Cameron clocked out and decided to pay a little visit to her favorite doctor. Cameron entered House's room and closed his blinds to the glass walls. She then sat down in the chair next to him. She covered his hand with hers and momentarily after she did he woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." she said.

He just ignored the comment and asked her the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh," she was slightly thrown off by the question.

"No, I mean, what time is it? Shouldn't you be working?" he tried to recover his question, and add softness to it.

"It's 8pm House. I clocked out an hour ago."

"Really? I slept for ..." he calculated a minute. "10 hours?"

"I guess so." She chuckled lightly.

_She's so beautiful when she laughs. _He thought.

"House!"

"Huh?"

"I said your name three times, what were you looking at?" she asked

"Oh, just ... nothing. It was nothing." He said as he forces his gaze to the hem of his blanket once again.

"Ohh." was all she said.

She sat by his side for a few minutes in silence. Things were becoming awkward, causing her to think that maybe she should pull her had away from covering his. She began to mover he had slightly when House reached over with his other hand and grabbed her hand to keep her from moving it any farther. He put her hand back over his and covered their hands with his other one. She stared into his eyes and, as he did the same with hers, and though she could see the ice that was there ... she was beginning to see the fire behind them. She smiled and said something that she knew she'd have to say eventually, "I should get going."

House flinched slightly at the thought of her leaving, but nodded his head. She stood up and grabbed her purse. Cameron put her hand on his forearm and simply said goodnight.

House nodded a good-night and once she was well out of the room whispered, "Drive carefully, I don't know what I would do with out you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay ... this is chapter 1 of 2 from part 2 _

_Don't forget to revieeww!! ) _


End file.
